Ivan Aleksey
Ivan Val Vekon Cadell Harmond Aleksey (Full Name.) was a human male character with origins tracing back to Lunar Isle. In his lifetime, he became a very devout Guthixian, a father, a seer, and a powerful mage. He was prone to staying awake for days or months at a time only to fall into sleeps for days that were so deep magic began to seep out of his subconscious and cause thick foliage to grow in the surrounding areas at abnormally fast rates. Ivan was a good friend of the Val monarchy in Ardougne. He eventually came to the end of his life when a prophetic dream told him that he and his unborn child could not live in the same world, and so chose to launch a one-man attack on Ardougne to engage in a fight of giants that eventually ended with his passing. A Beginning, and Before Ivan Harmond was the son of Vladmir Harmond, a Lunar Mage from the Moon Clan, and Axera Larak, a Fremennik Diplomat in Rellekka. The couple met one day when Axera was on a diplomatic mission to the Lunar Isles, as tensions were beginning to emerge yet again. Vladmir was the first person to interact with Axera when she arrived, and something about the two just snapped together. They were, to say the least, nearly inseperable during Axera's time on the Lunar Isles. After time, the problems that had risen on the shores of Rellekka had been quelled, and it was time for Axera to leave. When she arrived in Rellekka, those closest to her could feel that something was wrong with her. She seemed disheartened, never giving her full attention to anything. She trudged along, day by day, until one morning she discovered something very life changing: She was pregnant! At the first chance she could, she chartered a ship to take her back to the Isles to deliver the news to Vladmir. When she arrived, she went off in search of him. After finally finding him, and after updating him of the situation, they decided that it was best that they live in Rellekka, So, off they headed back, both working together to try and find the best way to speak to the Cheiftan about the predicament. To say the least, the Chieftan was not thrilled. The negotians took a half hour, and ended with Vladmir promising not to use magic while on the Fremennik land. Despite the Handicap, he was happy to oblige and went on with his new life. Both were ridiculed to extremes, no matter what help Vladmir gave. After several months of hardship, Ivan was finally born. Early Life: The Harmond Era As soon as Ivan was able to walk, he became a trouble maker, plain and simple. If he could cause disruption and chaos, he would make sure he did. He was constantly seen running around the village rapping on doors, scaring animals, and always wanting attention. It flustered Vladmir and Axera that their child would be so Chaotic, when they themselves were gnerally very calm and collective. Nonetheless, they made sure to do their best to teach Ivan what they could, in hopes that he was just going through a phase. When Ivan was six years old, Ivan was just now learning to talk. It was an oddity that he was not talking before now, and Ivan struggled with forming words as they were meant to be said. What made it worse is that he was being taught two different languages at once (Fremennik and Commontongue.), and he did not fully grasp both until later in his life. However, until he learned how to speak audibly, he was known to mix the words he did know with hand motions, making his voice heard this way. In Ivan's pre teen years, his parents' deemed it his Eccentric years. Because he had not yet fully grasped language, he continued to keep to himself, opting to listen to the birds chirp or watch the Rock Crabs scurry about on the shores as they looked for food, instead of listening to the negative banter from the other children. As a result, Ivan did not have many friends growing up. However, there were two people that young Ivan could communicate with, a man by the name Jarvahl Aleksey and his son Torvar Aleksey. The three formed a close friendship, and it stayed that way despite taunts from the other children and adults. Jarvahl often took the two boys hunting, fishing, and many other tasks that Ivan's father was not accustomed to performing. Harmond feared it would drive Ivan farther away from him, though there was no sign of this within Ivan, who continued to show the same emotions to both men equally. Ivan could not always escape the hazing of the children, who often found pleasure in exploiting his flaws. Needless to say Ivan was involved in many skirmishes with other children, often taking on a dozen children at once in one giant brawl. And during every fight, there was always one man who stood back and watched the fights persist instead of attempting to disperse it. That man, obviously, was the Cheiftan. And every fight Ivan was in he saw a spark in the boy's eyes, a fire in each punch and kick, and a stone solid persistance to finish the fight. The Chieftan wanted to use Ivan's rage, though he never made any motion to accept Ivan. Despite the efforts of his parents, Ivan's anger continued to grow day by day, and they desperately wanted to calm their son. The "best" idea came from Vladmir, when he explained that maybe a visit to the Isles could help quell his anger. So a ship was arranged, and it was planned so that the boat would come to the Lunar Isles on Ivan's sixteenth birthday. To top it off, his parents had invited Jarvahl to come with them in hopes of lighting up Ivan's mood. But during the voyage, Ivan discovered that he did not like the sea as he was constantly vomitting from the unusual motions. The entire voyage was a terrible experience for Ivan, and he was thankful that there was only going to need to be one more trip back before he was back on his homeland. Soon the boat landed, and Ivan was finally on the land of his father. The Aleksey Era; The Demise of Rage Arrival on the island was brief and silent, until a roaming horde of Suqahs attacked the new arrivals. Though Ivan's parents fought bravely, they were cut down quickly and horrendously. Jarvahl managed to take Ivan to safety, though he recieved a fatal wound in doing so. By now the Moon Clan had arrived in time to calm the Suqahs. They did their best to console Ivan, but it would not quell the rage within him. He began to shout and cry, turning soon to pacing around the streets and attempting to destroy anything he could get his hands on. He only stopped after he had mauled a Moon Clan citizen. Ivan was approached by one man after he had finally quelled his rage. He asked for Ivan's name, and Ivan uttered through gritted teeth, "Ivan Harmond Aleksey." Unsure of what to do with himself and stricken with remorse, Ivan sought forgiveness from the citizens father whom was a respected figure at the time. The father, Hogarth, had been a close friend to Vladmir and, after some convincing, agreed to tutor Ivan. Through Hogarth's teachings and philosophies Ivan was able to control his anger and thoughts, soon becaming Hogarth's apprentice. Through Hogarth Ivan learned how to control the current of magic that came from his father, as well as the power of dreams and their meanings. Several long years passed by, and Ivan was finally a man in age and mind. Hogarth, having taught Ivan everything he could, was unsure of what Ivan would do with his life; However, Ivan had plans of his own. He embarked on one last trip over rocky waters until he came once more to his birth home, Rellekka. Many of the teens Ivan had grown up with did not remember him, or believed him dead. Only the Chief, in his dying days, and his childhood friend Torvar noticed the return of Ivan. Ivan explained first hand the happenings of his parents and Jarvahl's death, and then to his teachings by the Moon Clan. Much like Ivan, the Chief had become calmer in passing years and felt sorrow alongside Ivan and Torvar. He gave Ivan permission to live in his old house, and Tovar promised to train Ivan in the art of martial combat. Ivan had many adventures in the twelves years he stayed in Rellekka. He met one of his soon-to-be closest friend, and mother of his daughter, Ivana Ember during this time. She became the sister Ivan never had, and he made it a point to watch over her. More to come. Hopefully. The Vekon Era; A Turn Towards the Future The time had come for Ivan to finally leave Rellekka. He did not feel truly at home there without his parents. He gathered what provisions and belongings he could carry and traveled south towards Yanille. He had heard tales of the Wizard's Tower erected there, and wished to continue the study in magic. He arrived and not long after applied for the open position of Head Earth Magi. He relished in the amount of knowledge he was surrounded by, never finding a dull moment as he continued to read and learn and practice. However, he still did not feel ease with himself, nor his surroundings. He packed his bags and resigned from the tower, heading north towards Ardougne. He was wary at first, unsure how he would cope with life in a large metropollis. He managed, though, by taking to the forests at night and camping out under the stars. He spent several months doing this until he had heard news of several positions in the military opening up. He applied for the role of Magic Commander and received it near instantly. No longer was it necessary for him to camp in the forests now, and he moved into the inner city. The hustle and bustle took some getting used to, but Ivan found he enjoyed it more than he had anticipated. During his time in the military Ivan had become good friends with Drazker Vekon III, the General of the armed forces at the time. Ivan found himself spending much of his time with Drazker, learning the ways of the city and of a more heavily organized military. It was through Drazker that Ivan learned of the Empty Lord, and through this knowledge he took notice of the corruption growing inside his only friend in Ardougne. However, Ivan was not able to enact upon his friend's ways as he had hoped. The Val/Cadell Era; Obfuscation To be added when it's not this late at knight. End of Mortality; A Spirit in Turmoil To be added when it's not this late at knight. Pariah; A New Parallax To be added when it's not this late at knight. Category:Characters Category:Deceased Category:Humans Category:Male Category:Guthixian Category:Modern Magic user Category:Lunar Mages Category:Mage Category:Fremennik Category:Spirit Category:Incomplete Articles